1. Field
The following description relates to a Data Stream Management System (DSMS).
2. Description of the Related Art
A DataBase Management System (DBMS) is generally used to extract specific information from structured data. However, a new scheme of processing data has been is developed with the emergence of new technologies such as a Sensor Network, Mobile Sensing, and Real Time Web. The new processing scheme dynamically processes the data of the Sensor Network, the Mobile Sensing, and/or Real Time Web as it is continuously being streamed across a network.
The technology for handling dynamic data is referred to as Data Stream Processing, and also referred to as a Data Stream Management System (DSMS). DSMS differs from DBMS which handles static data.
Data Stream Processing has been used in industrial fields such as network monitoring and logistic monitoring including radio frequency identification (RFID) as well as in other specialized fields. As personal terminals including one or more sensors attached thereto have become available on the open market, users now have a data stream based service. An example of such a data stream based service includes a service for reporting a traffic flow or population density based on a mobile position sensor and a health care service that uses a biosensor attached to a personal terminal.
However, as a number of users receive a data stream based service, a system for processing a significant amount of continuously changing mass data stream suffers because of the load of handling a large number of queries requested by the users. For example, a mobile position sensor based service that processes queries requested by users while monitoring a data stream on position information sent from a large number of mobiles devices.